Diggie and Maddie (relationship)
Diggie and Maddie are currently dating. Their relationship pairing name is most commonly called "Miggie" (the portmanteau of their names). In a tweet, Ryan McCartan, who plays Diggie, said that they'll be more flirtationship.Ryan's tweet about Miggie They officially start dating in Move-A-Rooney. They are portrayed by Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan. Other Names *'Miggie' (M'/addie and D/'iggie) *'Maggie' (Ma/ddie and Di/'ggie') *'Madgie' (Mad/die and Dig/'gie') *'Maddie' (Madd/ie and Digg/'ie') *'Daddie' (D'/iggie and M/'addie) *'Diddie' (Di/ggie and Ma/'ddie') *'Digdie' (Dig/gie and Mad/'die') Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney *Maddie tells Liv about Diggie. *Maddie hopes that Diggie asks her to the dance. *Maddie tries to flirt with Diggie. *Maddie smiles when Diggie shows Liv his sports analogy. *Diggie asks Maddie what she's doing later. *Diggie goes to Maddie's house to talk about the dance. *Diggie said that Maddie was 'en fuego' (on fire). *Diggie knew that Liv was pretending to be Maddie which is why he said no to her asking him to the dance. *Diggie thinks that it's cute when Maddie plays with her charm bracelet. *Diggie says that he knows Maddie. *Diggie asks Maddie to the dance. *Maddie accepts Diggie's proposal to the dance. *Diggie says that he won because he gets to take Maddie to the dance. *Diggie smiles at Maddie when she looks for Liv. *When Maddie told him she wasn't wearing a dress to the dance, he smile, not bothered by that. *Diggie was shocked when he saw Maddie and swallowed his gum. *Diggie's face dropped when Maddie said that she couldn't do it. *Diggie smiles when Maddie comes back. Kang-A-Rooney *Diggie and Maddie say 'sup' to each other. *Diggie wants them to enter the couples' costume contest. *Diggie and Maddie both go in a k/night costume. *Maddie freaks out when Diggie said couple. *Diggie said couple as in the contest category because he knew Maddie was confused. *Diggie smiles awkwardly at Maddie. *Maddie wants Diggie to help Joey talk to girls. *At Screamfest they both say 'couple' and then stutter. *Maddie was upset that Diggie wasn't dressed as she hoped and that they couldn't enter the couples' contest. *Maddie jokes around and says that Diggie gets confused with knight and night, Diggie nods in agreement. *Diggie and Maddie play bowling together. *Maddie and Diggie high five each other. *Diggie says that the only reason he lost was because he had 'stars in his eyes'. *Maddie tells Diggie that she is having fun. *Diggie says that they may have lost the couples' contest but they still make a great couple. *Maddie likes that Diggie keeps saying couple. *Diggie doesn't know whether they are a couple or not. *They both smile at each other. *In a confessional, Diggie was nervous if he and Maddie were a couple or not. He asked her to give him a sign. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's party. *Diggie tells Pete that he wants the party to be as amazing as it can be. *Diggie struggles to lie to Maddie about the book club. *Diggie wants Maddie to make a wish. *Diggie tries to save Maddie from the windmill. Switch-A-Rooney *Diggie says that Maddie doesn't fail anything. *Maddie notices Diggie's new hair. *Diggie gets a haircut because Pete told him to. *Diggie wants Maddie's dad to like him. *Maddie suggests Diggie and Pete bonding. *Diggie offers to help prep for Maddie's driving test. *They hug. *Its possible that Diggie wanted Pete to like him so that him and Maddie can date. Move-A-Rooney *Maddie wants to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Liv wanted Maddie to tell Diggie how she feels about him. *Maddie was too shy to tell Diggie how she felt so she wrote her feelings down on his basketball. *Maddie returned Diggie's basketball to him. *Maddie wears a jacket that Diggie wore in Twin-A-Rooney. *Diggie puts his arm around Maddie. *Maddie and Diggie reveal their feelings to each other. *After Diggie tells Maddie she likes her too, she looked down and blushed whilst smiling. *Maddie and Diggie hold hands. *Maddie and Diggie become a couple in this episode. *Diggie wanted to give Maddie his jacket. *Diggie said Maddie meant something to him. *Maddie tells everyone that she and Diggie are offically a couple. *Liv was really happy that they were now a couple. *Liv said "I'm so glad you guys are finally together". *Liv called them Miggie. *Diggie called Maddie cool. *When Maddie told Diggie she likes him, he had a big smile on his face. *When Diggie said I like you too Maddie he looked at her in a flirty way. *Liv said that she knew they were always meant to be together. *It is revealed that Liv is a Miggie shipper in this episode. Shoe-A-Rooney *They were going to go on a date for froyo. *Diggie was upset when Maddie forgot about the date. *They texted each other. *Diggie asked Maddie if she got taller. *When Maddie was upset about the shoes being destroyed by Liv, Diggie put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. *When Maddie took her high tops from Wilow, Diggie smiled at her. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both love to play basketball. *They are both athletes. *They're both captains of their own basketball teams. *They both get 'that competitive thing where they grind their opponents into submission'. *They both like each other a lot. *They both dress as k/nights for Screamfest. *Their names both end with 'ie'. *Their portrayers (Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan) are dating in real-life, as revealed here. Differences *Maddie wears glasses but Diggie doesn't. *Maddie is blonde and Diggie is brown-haired. *Maddie's team used to not be supported by the principal, but Diggie's team obvoiusly was, for he didn't mention the boys' basketball team. *Maddie has known friends (-Diggie) but Diggie's friends, if any (-Maddie), are not mentioned, just showed in Dodge-A-Rooney. Trademarks Episodes *Twin-A-Rooney: The episode in which they go to the dance together. *Kang-A-Rooney: The episode where they were supposed enter the couples costume contest. *Sweet 16-A-Rooney: The episode where Diggie helps Liv plan Maddie's sweet 16 and the episode where Diggie and Maddie go out to dinner with their friends. *Move-A-Rooney: The episode where they confess their feelings for each other, and offically become a couple. More The Miggie color is purple because they both have a purple varsity jacket and Maddie has a purple sweater. The object is a charm bracelet: Diggie knew Liv was pretending to be Maddie because she wasn't doing the 'cute thing' she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. Gum is the Miggie food: Diggie claimed that he swallowed his gum after seeing Maddie wearing a dress and basketball is the Miggie sport/activity because they both play basketball and are the captains of their teams. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Move-A-Rooney Trivia *Fans who ship them together are called "Miggie shippers". *They are dating since Move-A-Rooney. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maddie Category:Pairings with Diggie